Veronaball
Catholic}}Veronaball is a provinceball of , who has an aspect very similar to 's one. History Veronaball was born on Adige river by Venetiball during the neolithic era. Veronaball was at first a friend of SPQRball, but when they started to conquer north-Italy they understood the strategic importance of Veronaball and took him. With romans, Veronaball started to be bigger and more strategic, because SPQRball uses it as a base for the army. During the barbarian invasion, Veronaball fell under Germanicballs. Under Ostrogothic Kingdomball Veronaball become a primary militar centre and returned to its ancient splendor after the barbarian invasions. When Ostrogothic Kingdomball died, Veronaball passed under Longobards, that used the city for the last defence against Franciaball. When Franciaball become Holy Roman Empireball Veronaball was a loyal part of him, but when all other italian cityes declared independence Veronaball decided in 1136 to do the same. When Veronaball become independent a brutal fight between Papal supporters and Emperor supporters started in the state that ended only in 1223. In 1311 Veronaball decided that it was time to be an important nation, conquering much of north-east Italy and becoming the leader of the imperial faction in Italy. Veronaball's expansion wasn't liked by Veniceball, Milanball, Paduaball, Ferraraball and Mantuaball that attacked Veronaball, which was than disputed by Milanball and Veniceball. Veniceball won and helped Veronaball to return important (but not independent). Veronaball suffered a lot the plague carried by french and germans during the Thirty Years War in Italy, but he survived. When in 1796 Franceball invaded Italy, Veronaball and Veniceball were given to Austriaball and Lombardyball. Veronaball under Austriaball was used unwillingly as a barrier against his italian relatives, until Kingdom of Italyball helped by Kingdom of Prussiaball attacked Austriaball and took Venetoball in 1866. In 1882 Veronaball was hit by a flood and had to create walls to the river Adige. During WW1 Veronaball was bombarded by Austria-Hungaryball and after the Battle of Caporetto feared an austrian land attack. When in WW2 Kingdom of Italyball surrendered to the allies and passed under Italian Social Republicball, Veronaball was asked to kill traitors and commies, and he did it. After this, Veronaball decided to help allies so much that Nazi Germanyball hated Veronaball. Now Veronaball is sorry for what happened during the war and is an important cityball of Venetoball. Character Veronaball is (now) a pacific city of Venetoball. Veronaball shares much traditions with Bresciaball: the both like the same: "polenta (a food based on corn flour) and "polenta e osei" (polenta with birds) but they really hate each other. Veronaball is considered the first ball to use a variation of latin, starting the whole italian language. Veronaball really likes sports and dramas (the famous tragedy Romeo and Juliet was in Verona). Veronaball is the most hospitable cityball in Italyball for legal immigrants, but he hates illegal immigrants. Estoniaball even wrote a song about him for Eurovision in 2017... although it could not into final. Gallery Category:Italyball Category:Cityballs Category:Europe Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Italyball Category:Cross Category:Blue Yellow Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Latin Category:Venetoball Category:Replace Image